


Animals

by randomweirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomweirdo/pseuds/randomweirdo
Summary: Animals - Maroon 5This is part 1, part 2 will contain sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Animals - Maroon 5  
> This is part 1, part 2 will contain sex.

It all started with hide-and-seek with my siblings and Adam, and now it's only me and Adam left. It being summer and after 10pm resulted in it being dark outside.

"Baby I'm preying on you tonight.  
Hunt you down eat you alive."

I was about to laugh at his attempt to sing badly, he could sing okay but not like that. Why did he have to add an accent and sing false?

"Clara, you can't hide from me. Come forward, wherever you are."

He knew he was being childish, and I could imagine the smile on his face. He was going to make me laugh, instead of looking everywhere. But I wasn't up for that; he has to search my whole yard and a bit into the woods. Me being a pro at this game, it would take awhile.

I heard him giving up on his plan and he walked around the side of the house, where I was laying on the ground. I stay still to go unnoticed until I was sure I would get to the counting place before him. From my laying position, I get up on my feet and take off. Adam quickly comes after me and grab my arm, he pulled me backward to run in front of me. I wouldn't have that, though, so my foot finds itself in front of his leg and he falls to the ground.

I slam my hand on the garage door and save myself from counting. He pushed me from behind into the door and stood closely behind me. His mouth close to my ear whispering:

"I'm coming after you and you won't get away with tripping me."

He released me and started counting. I quickly ran from the yard up on the road and 20 yards down the street I turned left: once in the woods, he counted 30 and then turned around.

I could see him clearly in the light but I was invisible where I was standing. I sneak around in the forest and get myself closer to the backside of my yard.

"Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles."

I trip over a log and have to clamp my hands over my mouth to not laugh.

"And I'm talking about the scent your wet pussy gives."

By now, I was between the trees on the other side of the backyard and I can't see Adam. Crap! I started my walk trough the woods towards the shelter where I could sit on the firewood. Once I turned the corner I crashed into something sharp. I felt on my neck and I couldn't find blood so I'm good to go.

I felt arms sneak around my waist and a chest against my back. Shit!

He guided me to the backyard before letting me go, and I couldn't rush past him due to his headstart, I got close but didn't make it before him, when I saw that he would win I slowed my speed to walking. When I walked around the house I found him standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"1, 2, 3..."

I held my ears so I have no idea in which direction he took off but I was going to find him! I got to 30 and turned around to adjust my eyes. Once I could see okay I checked behind the corner closest to the door and headed out to the road. I looked up and down the area, we were supposed to be around when the street was clear I knew he would be in the woods around the porch.

"You can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound."

I moved back to the starting door and checked around the corner again, I headed down the hill behind that corner. I walked up again and went to the porch.

"I'm talking about your dick almost breaking your pants."

I heard him choke on his own spit and I laughed as I took two steps closer to him. I saw his turquoise beanie and took off sprinting with him behind me.


End file.
